Pokemon Reue: RedBlueGreen
by PokemonReue
Summary: Red, Blue and Green are on a Pokemon Adventure! Loosely based on the Games and Manga.
1. The Adventure Begins!

Notes: Blue refers to the rival and Green refers to the female

**RED's POV**

4 in the morning I sit on my bed. I am waiting for the lab to open so I can get my first Pokémon. Charmander, that's what Pokémon I want. I would go back to sleep but I don't want to sleep in. If Blue gets his Pokémon before me he'll have one more thing to pick on me about. I get up, grab my bag, and go downstairs. My family's Poliwhirl's Pokéball sits in the center of the table. I wish I could take him on my adventure, but mom needs some company. I look out the window and see a shadowy figure walking near the lab.

"Who could that be?" I say to myself "It doesn't look like Blue" I grab Poliwhirl's Pokéball and open the door slowly, careful not to wake my mom. I close the door behind me and look for the figure. I can see now that it is a girl. I approach her slowly. She is looking in the lab door.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She looks at me and then run.

"Go Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl comes out of his Pokéball. "Use Ice Beam!" Poliwhirl shoots Ice from his mouth on the ground in front of her and she falls.

"AHHH!" She screams. I stand over her.

"What were you doing?!" I ask again. She tries to get up but slips and falls again.

"I-I wanted a Pokémon…" She murmurs.

"And how where you going to get that Pokémon?" She looks up at me and then looks down.

"I was going to steal it…" She looks up again. "But I guess I won't get one now."

"You do realize there free, right?" Her face lights up.

"Really!" She jumps up and slips. "Whoa!" I catch her and help her off the ice. "Thank you."

"No problem. You should go home and wait there." I tell her.

"I-I don't have a home." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?!" I ask shocked.

"I mean… I don't want t-to talk about it" she looks like she is almost ready to cry. "Can-can I stay at your house until the lab opens?"

"Yeah, sure." We begin to walk. "Poliwhirl, return." I open the door slowly. "Come in." She sits on the couch and I sit beside her.

"I forgot to tell you my name." She says. "My names Green."

"I'm Red."

At about 5:50 we go outside and head towards the lab.

"What Pokémon do you want?" I ask Green.

"I don't know. Hey, is there someone at the lab already?" I look up and see Blue leaving the lab.

"Hey Red! Who's this, your girlfriend?" Green's face goes red.

"No!" I tell him

"Thought not. It would take a miracle for you to get a girlfriend. Well, smell ya later!" He walks off. I sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" Green asks. We walk into the lab.

"That was Blue. He is the professor's grandson."

"Do you hate him or something?" She asks.

"He always brags about things. It's really annoying." We walk up to the table.

"Well hello Red!" He says. "And who is this you brought with you?"

"This is Green." Oak speaks before I can say anything else.

"Well I'm guessing you to are here for Pokémon." We nod. "Well then take these" I look and see and empty spot where there is a Water type symbol. I take the ball with the Fire type symbol on it.

"I guess that leaves me with this one." Green picks up the Grass type ball.

"You two should take these as well!" He gives us Pokédexes. "Those are Pokédexes. Use them to record data on Pokémon. You will get better data if you catch them. And speaking of catching." He hands us 5 Pokéballs each. "Use these to catch Pokémon. Now off you go!" We walk to the door and exit the lab. Green takes her Pokéball and opens it up. A Bulbasaur pops out. She takes out her Pokédex and scans it.

"It says its moves are Tackle and Growl." I pull out my Pokéball and send out Charmander. I scan it with my Pokédex.

"Charmander's moves are Scratch and Growl." I say. We walk to Route 1. "Well here we go. The first steps of our Pokémon journey." I look around and see many Pokémon. A Pidgey approaches me.

"Charmander! Use scratch!" The Pidgey is now aware that I am attacking it. The Pidgey uses Gust on Charmander. "Charmander, Scratch again!" Charmander Scratches the Pidgey. The Pidgey uses Gust again. I throw Pokéball at it and it shakes 3 times and then clicks, telling me I have caught it successfully. I pick up the Pokéball. "I caught a Pidgey." I look the Pokéball. "I need to train you" I send out Pidgey and put Charmander back in his ball. "Pidgey use Gust on that Rattata!" Pidgey uses its wings and whips up a gust and it hits the Rattata. The Rattata tackles Pidgey. "Pidgey use gust!" the Rattata gets hit with gust and uses tail whip. "Use gust again!" Pidgey uses gust and the Rattata faints. "Pidgey, return." I see Blue and he approaches me.

"Hey loser! Let's battle!" He sends out his Squirtle. I send out Charmander.

"Charmander use scratch!"

"Squirtle use tackle!" Squirtle Tackles Charmander, then Charmander scratches Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Tail whip!"

"Charmander use Scratch!" Charmander scratches Squirtle's tail.

"No matter" Says Blue. "Your defense is lower anyways. Squirtle use tackle!"

"Charmander Scratch!" Their attacks hit at the same time.

"Charmander Scratch again!" Charmander's scratch knocks out Squirtle.

"H-how did you beat me? Ugh. Whatever. Smell ya later." He walks back towards Viridian.

"He's a bit of a douche, isn't he?" Green says.

"A bit? More like a whole lot!" We get though Route 1 and go to the Viridian PokéCenter. I give the nurse my Pokéballs and she heals my Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon are fighting fit. We hope to see you again!" We exit the PokéCenter.

"What will we do now?" Green asks. I look over at the entrance to Route 22.

"We should head over there" I point to Route 22. I go over and read the sign. It says:

Route 22. Pokémon catchable here: Rattata, Nidoran (Male and Female), Mankey, Spearow. I walk into the route and get Charmander's Pokéball ready. There is a Male Nidoran eating. I send Charmander out. "Charmander, Scratch!" Charmander scratches the Nidoran and it tries to run away. "Charmander use scratch again!" Charmander scratches it and I throw a Pokéball. It shakes three times and Clicks. I scan the Pokéball with my Pokédex.

"Nidoran Male. Poison Pin Pokémon. Moves Known: Leer, Tackle"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" I hear Green say behind me. I look and watch her battle. Her Bulbasaur knocked out a Rattata. I continue on looking for Pokémon. Green begins to fight another Pokémon. A Nidoran Female.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle." She commands it. It uses Scratch on Bulbasaur and she uses a Pokéball. It shakes three times and it clicks. "I caught my first Pokémon!" She jumps up and down with joy. She realizes I am watching and stops. I continue searching for Pokémon. I find a Mankey and send out Pidgey. "Pidgey Gust!" It hits the Mankey, and the Mankey uses scratch. Throw a Pokéball. It shakes three times and clicks. I hear another click behind me.

"I caught another one." Green says. "A Spearow."

"It's getting late." I say. "We should go get some rest." We head back to the PokéCenter and I ask for a room.

"Sure thing! She says. She hands me a key. "Room 25 is your room. Just go down the escalator and continue down the hall. Your room will be on the left."

"Thanks." We go down the escalator and head to the room. I turn the key. "There is only one bed!" I say. "I am going to go complain!" But Green grabs me.

"It won't be so bad." She says. "Most PokéCenters only have rooms with one bed, anyways. And it would cost us money if we got more than one room." She pulls me inside.

"Uh… If you say so."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Viridian Forest

I wake up in the morning with Green pressed up beside me. She is still sleeping. I slowly get up and sit up on the bed. I take my 3 Pokéballs and put them on my jacket pocket. I put my jacket on and sit in the chair beside the bed. Green opens her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"A minute." She gets up off the bed. She grabs her Pokéballs and her bag. "Well let's go." I grab my bag and Green opens the door. We go up the escalator and I drop the key on the desk.

"We hope to see you again!" Says the nurse.

"So where are we going now?" Green asks

"To Viridian Forest." I say. We walk though entrance gate and into the forest. I watch a yellow thunder bolt shaped tail disappear around the corner.

"That was a Pikachu!" Green says. I run after it and get Charmander's Pokéball ready.

"Go, Charmander! Use Scratch!" Charmander scratches Pikachu.

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu screams as he Thundershocks Charmander. I throw a Pokéball at the Pikachu. The Pokéball shakes Three times then pops open.

"What!" the Pikachu runs away. Charmander jumps on my shoulder and I run after the Pikachu.

"Wait up!" I hear Green yell behind me. I ignore her. Charmander hops off my shoulder and uses Ember on the Pikachu.

"Charmander, you learned a new move!" I throw a Pokéball at the Pikachu and the Ball shakes three times and clicks. "Finally I caught a Pikachu! Wait. Where is Green? Green?!" I lost her!

**Green's POV**

"Red? Red!" Damn. He really lost me because of a Pikachu? I mean, I know they are rare, but he lost me! His only traveling companion! Well, human companion. Now I'm lost here. No map or anything. I take Bulbasaur's Pokéball and get it ready just in case a Pokémon attacks. I hear a cry of a distant Pokémon. A Pidgey flies in front of me and I jump back.

"Pid!" It screams as it begins to attack me.

"Go Bulbasaur! Tackle!" The Pidgey avoids the tackle. It uses Gust on Bulbasaur "Tackle again!" The Pidgey uses gust and flies off. I put Bulbasaur back in his Pokéball and continue walking around. I look around me and call out Red's name every once and a while. A Pidgey lands in a tree and begins to cry. Other Pidgey respond to it and begin to fly around. A Pidgeotto lands in front of me and begins to cry out: "Pid-Pidgeotto!" And then dozens of Pidgey are surrounding me. I get Bulbasaur's Pokéball ready and they all begin to attack. "Help!" I scream as loud as I can.

**Red's POV**

"Help!" I hear someone scream.

"That sounds like Green!" I run towards the scream and dozens of Pidgey are swarming over Green. "Pikachu! Use Thundershock!" The Pidgey faint but three Pidgeotto rise up and see me and Pikachu.

"Run!" Green screams at me.

"Pikachu on my shoulder now!" He hops on my shoulder and I run. "Pikachu Thundershock on one over the Pidgeotto!"

"Chuuuuuuu!" He screams as he shocks one. I hear a thump on the ground.

"Again Pikachu!"

"Chuuuuuuu!" Another Pidgeotto thumps on the ground. The other Pidgeotto flies over me and lands in front of me.

"Pikachu Thundershock!" The Pidgeotto kicks sand up in both our faces. I feel claws on my back fall the ground. The Pidgeotto begins to glow white. "It's Evolving! Pikachu scare it with Thundershock!"

"Chuuuuuuu!" The Pidgeotto stops glowing,

"Pidgeotto!" It screams loudly.

"Thundershock again!" It begins to kick up sand. Pikachu climbs a tree and then Thundershocks it.

"Chuuuuuuu!" The Pidgeotto faints and Pikachu climb down the tree and lies down.

"Pikachu, that was great!" I smile at him.

"Pika-Pi" He smiles back. I put him back in his Pokéball. I get up and Green comes around the corner.

"Thank you for saving me." She wraps her arms around me.

"We better get out of here before something else happens." I say. She lets go of me and we walk around the forest for a bit. A Caterpie crawls in front of me.

"Charmander, use Ember!" The Caterpie faints and I continue on. I get Mankey ready so I can train him for the Gym battle. I sent him out to battle a Weedle. "Use Scratch!" Mankey scratches Weedle and it uses Poison sting. "Scratch again!" Mankey scratches the Weedle and it faints. We get to the exit and into the route gate. We exit the route gate and go into Pewter. I head straight for the PokéMart to buy more Pokéballs.

"I am going to go get a room for us in the PokéCenter, okay?" Green says.

"Alright." I take out my wallet as I enter the store. "10 Pokéballs please" The cashier reaches on a shelf and grabs 10 Pokéballs

"2000 PokéDollars please" Says the cashier. I hand him 2000 PokéDollars. "Thank you." He says as I leave the store. I walk to the PokéCenter and Green is sitting on a bench.

"We got room 10" We go down the escalator and open the door to our room. "Ahhh!" Green screams. "The walls are covered with bug Pokémon!" She storms out the room and go up the escalator.

"Go, Mankey! Use Scratch!" Mankey scratches all the Pokémon. I throw a Pokéball at a Weedle and a Caterpie and catch them.

"Look! There are bug Pokémon everywhere!" Green yells.

"I'm terribly sorry." The person says. "We will give you a new room. And take this. He gives Green a gift card for the PokéMart." We are given a key to a new room.

"Room number 25 again." Green says. I put the key in the keyhole and open the door. I put my bag down and grab my new Pokéballs.

"I'm going to go put these in the PC Storage, ok?" I ask

"What Pokémon are those?" She asks

"I caught a Weedle and Caterpie from the room." I take the key so I can get back in. I open the PC and put Caterpie and Weedle in storage. "I'll train you later." I head back to the room and hang my jacket up. "Tomorrow we challenge the Gym Leader"


End file.
